


Let Me Hold You

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emilie Agreste Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: Emilie still desperately misses her husband on Valentine's Day and spends it alone crying. She's lucky she has a love strung assistant to support her. Nathalie is going to deal with emotions and she isn't going to like it.Teen rating for mentions of blood, mentions of death, and mourning. F/F/M is referenced in the past. Gabenath is like LIGHT, basically not even there.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 20





	Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I don't even know what happened. I was just trying to play with a little AU I've been thinking about and now I have like three different versions of it. I'm literally playing hot potato with a coma. 
> 
> In this version of the 'Pass The Coma' game Gabriel gets it. The peacock miraculous is still broken and he fell into a coma similar to Emilie (pull the damn plug). Emilie still keeps him on life support (srry bby but he's dead) but she doesn't become a villain. Nathalie is still an insanely devoted assist, she's just sort of gay now (let me have this). In a later version of this AU I might make Emilie a butterfly themed villain but for now she knows how to deal with her emotions in a healthy way.
> 
> I'm a hoe for fluff but gay angst got me ready to marry. Plus I REALLY want to make Emilie and Nathalie elegant evil partners in crime.  
> W h a t i s t h i s? (A three day late post.) Happy belated Valentine's Day!

What Nathalie saw before herself is something that would pester her mind for days. There lay a sad, lonely, and widowed Emilie Agreste crying in a chair by the fireplace. Despite the irony regarding her name, she can’t help but want to reach out and cradle her in her arms. There was something about Emilie that was truly alluring. Everyone who met her felt the need to care and protect her with their very life. She just gave off that aura of beauty and kindness that must be cherished. But of course, those were just walls she kept around herself for everyone to see. What lay underneath was a regular human being who needed sleep, food, water, and wanted love. Nathalie had seen every side of her, Gabriel was the same way really. Only showing what he wanted others to see. She was all of them, all of her, and all of him. In more positions than one could imagine. 

Nathalie herself preferred not to get so deeply involved with other people but these two were the exception. Emotions were a tricky thing to be dealt with and Nathalie wasn’t the most skilled at it. The three of them used to balance off of each other for support, all putting forth a hand. They all USED too.

When they were younger they only had each other. A restricted triangle of trust none of them was willing to leave. For the longest time, it appeared as friendship but they all knew it was much. When Emilie and Gabriel got married it stung Nathalie but she ignored it for them all. It was better this way, at least she thought it was.

‘This must be about Gabriel again. I hate to see her like this, it's been almost two years.’

Things have been like this since Gabriel fell into a coma a couple of years ago. He fell victim to the broken peacock miraculous by his own means for unknown reasons. He was always so secretive with why he used it, he didn’t even tell Emilie.

When he began to fall ill it didn't surprise either of them but it still hurt deeply. He’d always been there but then suddenly he wasn’t. Everyone thinks Gabriel has disappeared, ran away, or even died. Yes everyone, everyone except his two most trusted companions.

It was a challenge for Emilie to move on but with Nathalie’s help and her son as motivation, she succeeds. Be that as it may, she was still vulnerable on certain days. Days of couples, days of love, and days of remembrance. A day like today, Valentine’s Day, one of Emilie’s favorite holidays. Remembering all the valentines they’ve swapped over the years, all the kisses they’ve shared, and all the love they’ve shown at once. To think of how they’ll never have that again is overwhelming for her delicate heart. The memories aren’t sad just reminiscent of what she once had, of what they once had.

“Ma’a- Emilie?” Nathalie whispered gently. Out of habit she called her by her title but corrected herself quickly. Now didn’t seem like the best time to be overly formal with her boss. It’s entirely against protocol but when it comes to Emilie that word disappears from her vocabulary. Emilie needed support and she needed it now.

“N-n-Nathalie?’ Emilie asked in a shaky tone. She saw desperately trying to wipe her tears but only smudges her mascara. She realizes it’s doing more harm than good and stops in defeat. She lets out an exasperated sigh and looks to the door.

“Don't look at me, please." Emilie winced. She looked at Nathalie with her giant green eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks. No matter how many times Nathalie she's her effortless beauty she'd still be amazed. "I'm an absolute mess."

"Not to be rude Emilie but I've seen you in far more compromise positions than this." Nathalie said. Interpret that how you will. She walked over to Emilie and placed a hand over hers in support. For Nathalie that was the equivalent of an 'I'm here for you.'.

A quirk moment later she was grabbed by the waist and pulled into Emilie's lap. She landed on the side Emile was taking up less space on, not much space at all. Her thighs were resting in Emilie's and her legs draped over the side of the chair. She wasn't surprised considering Emilie is a rather physical person but it didn't stop her eyes from widening.

Emilie's arms wrapped Nathalie's waist and laid her head on the chest.

“He didn’t tell us anything, anything! Then he had to go and die! I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. I just found him on the floor in the attic passed out. I didn’t know what to do.” Emilie sobbed. She was crying into Nathalie’s chest getting her blazer damp but neither of them cared.

“Emilie don't say things like that, you know that he’s not dead. You can’t help what happened. Seeing your husband like that without warning is hard to deal with. You still came and got me for help later.” Nathalie said while trying to comfort her. She was slowly rubbing Emilie's shoulder to calm her down.

“He might as well be. He’s not coming back unless someone makes him with unnatural forces. It was caused by magic and it will only be solved by magic.” Emilie explained. Well, that was the actual truth. A very hurtful truth. It is and will always be one of the biggest mistakes Nathalie’s ever made. "Also you liar, you came after because I said I’d be quick.”

…

Emilie had just returned from an early morning photoshoot Nathalie dragged her to. She went to greet her family expecting to get nothing but two warm hugs. Finding Adrien was easy enough, Gabriel was the complicated part.

Once she attended Adrien she went looking for Gabriel. After checking what seemed like half the mansion she thought to visit the butterfly room. She wasn't sure if it was the miraculous's influence after obtaining them she felt the need to have some of her own kind. Her husband was happy to meet any request she had. Even an entire butterfly sanctuary was plausible for this man.

What Emilie expected to see was her socially awkward husband preferring the company of animals rather than people. She wasn't ready to see her husband surrounded by blood in a stained shirt and unresponsive passed out on the ground. The miraculous sits on his chest with a blood-covered hand laying over it. As is a last vain attempt to save himself knowing full and well it was hopeless.

Not knowing what else to do Emilie froze. Standing there alone for who knows how long before Nathalie's came looking for her. The moment Nathalie touched her shoulder to attempt to wake her from her trance she burst out into tears. What was she supposed to do? What could she do?

Seeing Emilie so raw and vulnerable was nothing foreign to Nathalie but this was different. Here was the deceased boss's life turning to her like she has no one else in the world. It was at that moment Nathalie decided that this woman's happiness is the top priority. Second to nothing else, not even her own life. One would be amazed at what she was willing to do.

…

"I'm sorry Emilie." Nathalie said. The beginning of tears forming in her eyes.

"For what? What could you possibly be sorry for Ms 'I'm sitting in my boss's lap and did little to fight it'?"

Emile teased. She was attempting to lighten the mood but based on the reaction it wasn't the right time.

"F-f-for not doing more." Nathalie stuttered. The speaks of tears were making it out of her eye much to her disdain. This woman made her weak and she didn't like it. How was she supposed to protect someone when you're sitting in their lap crying?

'Not being there for her. Not being there when Emilie needed her most, not being there to shield her, to help her.'

"Nathalie, darling, there was nothing to be done." Emilie said. No matter how much Nathalie enjoyed being right she needed to understand someone else's life choices aren't your problems. Nathalie was a single, attractive, and desirable woman. There was no need to let a dead man control her life. "You're always doing more than enough."

"I- thank you, Emilie." Nathalie said. She clung a little closer to Emilie after that.

"We'll always be here for each other." Emilie said. She made no moves to free herself from Nathalie's tighter embrace. Normally Nathalie would say something about getting back to work but right now neither of them is strong enough.

'That's what he used to say.'

"I know," Nathalie mumbled. She then held Emilie as her life depended on it. "I'm never letting you go."

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little more shippy towards the end but hey I'm not complaining. I have another story on these two gals and its fluffy AF.
> 
> I SAW A BLUTTRFLY EMILIE AGRESTE TAG!!! *muffled screaming* Y E A ! ! ! Imma just... add another version of this AU to my folder. I'm up to five someone send help, I just wanted gay fluff.
> 
> Comments are appreciated, Sky out!


End file.
